


Steve?

by florencedrunk (spokenitalics)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War (2018), Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: One hundred words on Steve's thoughts at the end of Avengers: Infinity War.





	Steve?

It keeps happening. He keeps hearing his own name coming out of Bucky's mouth — a question, a plea, his last words. He keeps seeing Wanda turn to dust as she cries over Vision's gray body, after she killed him only to see him die again. He keeps seeing Okoye's shocked face when she finds them at the heart of the forest. King T'Challa is gone too, disappeared before her eyes. And then Rhodey comes.

"I can't find Sam anywhere," he says, keeps saying, won't stop saying.

Steve closes his eyes and wishes he would wake up already.

He never does.

 


End file.
